Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), and flash memory.
Flash memory devices have developed into a popular source of non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Flash memory devices typically use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Changes in threshold voltage of the cells, through programming of charge storage or trapping layers or other physical phenomena, determine the data value of each cell. Common uses for flash memory include personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, digital media players, cellular telephones and removable memory modules.
A NAND flash memory device is a common type of flash memory device, so called for the logical form in which the basic memory cell configuration is arranged. Typically, the array of memory cells for NAND flash memory devices is arranged such that the control gate of each memory cell of a row of the array is connected to a word line. Columns of the array include strings (often termed NAND strings) of memory cells connected together in series, source to drain, between a pair of select lines, a source select line and a drain select line. The source select line includes a source select gate at each intersection between a NAND string and the source select line, and the drain select line includes a drain select gate at each intersection between a NAND string and the drain select line. The select gates are typically field-effect transistors. Each source select gate is connected to a source line, while each drain select gate is connected to a column bit line.
The memory array is accessed by a row decoder activating a row of memory cells by selecting the word line connected to a control gate of a memory cell. In addition, the word lines connected to the control gates of unselected memory cells of each string are driven to operate the unselected memory cells of each string as pass transistors, so that they pass current in a manner that is unrestricted by their stored data values. Current then flows from the column bit line to the source line through each NAND string via the corresponding select gates, restricted only by the selected memory cells of each string. This places the current-encoded data values of the row of selected memory cells on the column bit lines.
In the event of a defective row, the whole string rows may become defective in that the rows of the string are connected in series. Therefore, in the event of a defective row, the entire memory block containing the defective row is typically replaced with a redundant memory block. However, it is not always practical to have multiple redundant memory blocks, especially in view of the tendency toward decreasing memory device sizes and thus memory array sizes. Moreover, as device sizes decrease, the spacing between adjacent rows (or word lines) of memory cells decreases and the spacing between adjacent bit lines of the memory array decreases, increasing the likelihood of row-to-row and bit-line-to-bit-line shorts.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for alternatives to existing NAND memory devices.